How We Found Out
by tiana3826
Summary: Each chapter is a separate story about how each of the guys found out about Grissom/Sara. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a new series I'm writing about how each of the guys found out about Grissom/Sara. Each chapter will be a separate story, not in any way connected, but I'm putting them all together as one so that they can be easily found!**

**I don't anything dealing with CSI or the people in it. This has no beta so any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

"Sara, your phone is ringing honey."

"Shit! Who is it?"

"Uh, Greg."

"Damn, okay I'm coming hang on."

Sara hurried down the hallway to find Grissom standing in his bedroom holding her phone. "Thanks," she said before giving him a quick kiss. "Hello?"

"Hey Sara, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just making some tea and laying around," she quickly lied.

"Great, I'm on my way over."

Sara looked at Grissom with a panicked face, "Um, yea hang on a second Greg."

Sara covered the phone with her hand and she looked at Grissom, "Shit Gil, what should we do? Greg just said he was on his way over to my place."

"Uh-oh"

"Ugh, you're a great help."

"Sorry," Grissom said with a smirk.

"Hey Greg?"

"Hey Sara?"

"Funny Greg."

"Sorry, go on."  
"Well, I am actually out, um when I said I was just relaxing and making tea, I uh meant that that is what I'm going to do when I get home."

"Oh, okay. Well look I mean if you're not up for company then…"

"No, no Greg that's not it. I tell ya what, I'll meet you at my place in half an hour, does that work?"

"Sure does, see you then!"

Sara pulled up to her apartment 25 minutes later to find Greg waiting for her.

"Hey Greg!"

"Hey Sara."

"Let's head inside," Sara said as she shut her car door.

"Wait!" Greg practically screamed.

"What?"

"Didn't you buy anything while you were out? I could um, you know help you carry stuff inside."

"Oh, well thanks, but I actually didn't get anything today."

"Okay, never mind then, let's head inside."

Sara lead Greg up to the apartment but was a little scared at what it looked like, she hadn't been there for close to 2 weeks.

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge; although I would check the date first, I haven't been he—shopping in a while." Sara smiled at Greg hoping he didn't catch her slip up as she took her keys and phone out to set them on the table. "I'm going to quick run and put this in my bedroom, I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll grab us some sodas or something."

Greg looked through the fridge and grabbed two sodas (a few of the things not expired). After sitting down in the living room, Greg heard Sara's phone ringing. Sara was still down the hall so Greg went over to check the display: "Grissom." Figuring it was probably work, Greg picked up the phone, before he could say anything however Grissom cut him off, "Hey Sweetheart, I know you are with Greg, but I just wanted to let you know that you forgot your coat over here when you left in such a hurry. I wanted to let you know just in case you are looking for it before shift tonight."

Grissom stopped talking and Greg was silent.

"Honey? Sara are you there?"

Greg cleared his throat, "Ahem, um Grissom, this is uh, Greg."

Greg stopped talking and Grissom was silent.

"Uh, hello Greg, may I please speak with Sara?"

"Yeah, hang on let me go get her."

Greg walked down the hallway toward Sara's bedroom, when he got there he gently knocked on the door.

"Hang on Greg, I'll be right out."

"Um Sara, your boyfriend is on the phone."

The door swung open so fast that it almost hit Greg, "WHAT?"

Greg looked down at the floor and held out the phone, "here, it's Grissom," he said before heading back to the living room.

Sara came to the living about five minutes later to find Greg sitting on the couch sipping his soda. "Hey Greg," Sara said shyly.

"Hey," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, that this is how you found out about me and Gil."

"Gil?"

"Well that is his name. You don't expect me to call him "Grissom" after we've been together for 1 ½ years do you?"

"That long?" Greg asked disappointedly, "How come you didn't tell anyone? How come you didn't tell me?"

"We wanted to keep it to ourselves. We didn't see a reason to tell people about what we did on our own time." Sara paused and then looked at Greg, "if it makes you feel any better, you're the first person to know about us."

Greg sat silent for a few moments before looking up at Sara, "really?" he asked.

"Yup, really."

"You're not mad I found out?"

"Not mad no, and besides, now you can help me move my things to his place," Sara said with a beaming smile.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Greggo, now let's get packing. Gil is on his way over!" Sara smiled and walked away leaving Greg sitting in amazement in her living room waiting for "Gil", to come over.

"What a day," he thought, "Oh well, at least now I know something that not even Catherine knows." Greg smiled and got up from the couch walking down the hallway to help Sara start packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here is the 2nd installment in the "How they found out series". Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care honey, whatever you want is fine with me."

"Gil" Sara whined, "Come on we always do this."

"I know sweetheart, but really I don't mind what we eat."

"Fine then, let's go out."

"Okay," Grissom said with a smile, "where to?"

"Ugh, Gil. Sometimes I swear, I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you love me dear."

"Yeah, whatever," Sara said before smiling and walking toward to Grissom. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Really though babe, where do you want to eat?"

Grissom kissed the top of her head before saying, "How about we go down to Mickey's, we haven't been there in a while."

"Okay, works for me."

Grissom grabbed the keys as Sara grabbed her purse and then they were out the door. Mickey's was a small Italian restaurant off the strip of that had a nice homey atmosphere that Grissom and Sara went to about two times a month.

The drive to the restaurant was fast and quiet with not much small talk made. Grissom would occasionally squeeze Sara's hand that he was holding, but no words needed to be spoken.

When they arrived, Grissom put his name on the waiting list and they found a small seat off to the corner in the waiting area. After about 10 minutes their name was called and they were lead to their seat.

After much debate Sara decided to go with the pasta primivera that came with a side salad and breadsticks, while Grissom chose the stuffed ziti with meatless sauce as well as the salad and breadsticks. The waiter left and Grissom reached across the table to grab Sara's hand.

"I love you sweetheart," he said before kissing her hand.

"I love you too Gil, I'm so glad we can come out and enjoy ourselves without having to worry about seeing anyone we know," Sara said smiling.

10 minutes later their food had arrived and they began eating. Sara would occasionally offer Grissom some of her food which she held out to him on her fork to him to eat. He gladly accepted and would offer her some of his own.

They continued eating in a comfortable silence not knowing that across the restaurant Warrick watched this scene unfold. He was amazed at how well in sink they were with each other. Sara would reach over to grab the parmesan cheese just as Grissom was about to ask for it, he would smile across the table until Sara raised her head and smirked back.

He watched for a good twenty minutes before he saw the waiter approaching his table, "Excuse me sir?" He asked getting the waiters attention.

"Yes sir? How can I help you?" The waiter asked with a smile.

"Do you see that couple over there?" Warrick asked pointing to Grissom and Sara.

"Yes sir, they come in here a few times a month, is something wrong?"

"No no, not at all. Um, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything sir…"

Grissom and Sara continued eating and when they were just about finished a waiter approached their table, "Excuse me, sir, ma'am," he said causing Sara and Grissom to stop their conversation and set their forks down."

"Yes?" They both asked in unison.

The waiter pulled a piece of moist triple chocolate cake smothered in ice cream and caramel sauce topped with whipped cream from behind his back and set it on their table.

"I'm sorry sir, this must be some mistake we haven't ordered any…"

Grissom was cut off by the waiter, "No mistake sir." At Grissom and Sara's confused look he continued, "A nice gentleman over there has asked me to give this to you along with this, please enjoy," he said as he set a note down on the table.

Grissom and Sara gave each other a puzzled glace before looking over to where the waiter had previously pointed. After a few seconds they saw Warrick stand from his table, give them a wink, and head out the door.

"Huh," Sara said a little surprused, "that was weird."

"I wonder what that says," Grissom said pointing to the note.

Sara unfolded the paper and began to read aloud:

_Hey Griss/Sara,_

_First of all congrats on the relationship!_

_you two look good together. )_

_I always knew there was something going_

_on between you two, but it's great to see_

_that you guys have finally got it workin'._

_I know that you like chocolate Sara, _

_and I have a feeling that Griss has a sweet_

_tooth for something other than candy covered_

_crickets every once in a while! (just kidding Griss)_

_Anyways, enjoy the cake, and don't worry,_

_your secret is safe with me. But I am truly happy_

_ for you guys! Hope you guys have a good night!  
_

_See you at work._

_Love ya, Warrick_

Sara looked up at Grissom and smiled, "Well, that was unexpected."

"Yeah," Grissom said smiling, "but we'd better eat this before it melts."

A few hours later Sara arrived at work to find Warrick alone in the break room, he looked up as she walked in, "Hey girl," he said smiling.

Sara just smiled and gave Warrick a hug, "thank you," she whispered in his ear, "thank you." As she pulled away Warrick gave her a big smile, "no problem sweetheart, you let me know if you ever need anything, I really am happy for you."

As soon as Warrick finished talking Grissom appeared at the doorway and looked on. He was glad that Sara had a great friend like Warrick, he wouldn't ask any questions and he would never judge you, but he was always there to listen.

Warrick walked toward the door and stopped right in front of Grissom, he extended his hand and Grissom took it strongly. "You take care of her, she is like a younger sister to me."

"I will Warrick," Grissom said with a nod, "and thank you."

Warrick walked past Grissom and headed down the hallway, although neither Grissom or Sara could see it, Warrick had a big smile on his face for the rest of the night, he truly was happy for the couple, and he intended to keep their secret until they decided to tell everyone themselves.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that one! I know it wasn't too involved but I could imagine this really happening with Warrick so that is how I wrote it! Let me know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions for any other character's stories! I have a few ideas but not all them so let me know :) Thanks everyone!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm so sorry I never finished this series. I got so busy with work and school that it dropped down on my list of things to do. If anyone is still following thank you so much for your support and patience. For those new comers, thanks for hopping on and I hope you all enjoy! **

**This has no beta by the way, so any mistake are mine. Thanks again for reading and I appreciate any feedback.

* * *

**

Sara and Grisson plopped down on the couch and kicked their feet up on the coffee table. It had been a long day and they finally had time to relax.

"This is nice," Sara sighed, "being able to lounge around on OUR couch, in OUR new house, on OUR own time."

Sara stopped and smiled up at Grissom. "Yes dear, it definitely is."

Grissom had been wanting to ask Sara to move in with him at the townhouse for a few months before he finally got up the courage. He was nervous that she wouldn't accept his offer, but as it turns out Sara had secretly been looking at houses the couple could invest in together.

They had been together just over 18 months and were very happy in their relationship. They enjoyed each other's company and loved spending afternoons just reading in the same room. They took the occasional vacation but that was always limited because of their jobs.

"You know what I think honey?" Grissom asked. "I think it's a little quiet around here."

"You want some music on or something?" Sara asked slightly confused.

"No, not that kind of quiet, I mean, you know like around the house in general."

"Okay…."Sara said still questioning where this conversation was going.

"What would you think if we, uh, added something to our 'family' so it wasn't always so quiet around here?" Grissom asked hopefully.

"Are you, um, are you telling me you want to have a baby?"

"What? No! Sara, I meant maybe we could get a dog!"

"Oh," Sara said still slightly confused and somewhat relieved.

"I mean, unless…do YOU want a baby?" He asked trying to cover up his nervousness.

"No, no thank you. I mean, you don't do you?"

"No honey, I just want a dog." Grissom laughed.

"Well I think we can handle that." Sara smiled, "and if that goes well then maybe we can talk about a baby."

Sara laughed and got up from the couch heading to the kitchen and leaving a scared looking Grissom on the couch.

The next day they headed downtown to a local dog shelter. After a lot of discussion they decided they wanted a pet that was rescued so they could give it a warm loving home. A puppy would be too much work and with their jobs and schedules it would be almost impossible to give it the attention it would need.

"Welcome to Pets for You. How can I help you lovely folks?" Greeted the woman at the front desk.

"Hi, we are looking for a dog, preferably already trained and house broken," said Grissom.

"Well we have plenty of those, right this way and I will show you around the kennels."

"This lady is way too happy to be working here," Sara whispered as they followed the woman around the corner. Grissom smiled but remained quiet and squeezed Sara's hand.

After about half an hour they had found the perfect dog. A beautiful boxer fully trained and housebroken, and very well behaved. The husband of a woman who died brought the dog in because he couldn't care for the dog on his own, he said it reminded him too much of his wife. The only problem with the dog was his name: Hank. "Maybe we can give him a nickname or something," mumbled Grissom.

Grissom was wondering around while the women handled the paperwork in the front.

"Griss? Hey Grissom is that you?"

Grissom slowly turned and came face to face with Nick. "Uh, hey Nick, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking to surprise my lady with a little puppy. Not one of this little poodle things though, or a little nipper. I want a real dog. You know what I mean?" Nick asked with his southern drawl.

"Yeah, sure thing Nick." Grissom answered looking around to make sure Sara wasn't around.

"So Griss, you looking for a nice little pup to keep you some company? Something that will get along with your cockroaches and butterflies?"

"Funny Nicky, funny."

At that moment Sara walked into the back holding Hank on a leash, "Hey Gi-Grissom, Nick…what uh, what are you guys doing here?" Sara asked trying to not look shocked.

"Woah, Sara! How crazy is this? All three of us randomly come to the same pet shop on the same day. Man, what the odds?" Nick asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Yeah, haha, I wonder those odds are" smiled Sara.

"Nice looking dog Sar, what's his name?"

"Oh, this is, uh Hank. I know, ironic huh?" Laughed Sara nervously, "It was just he liked me and uh…"

"Miss Sidle, Mr. Grissom, you two forgot the pamphlet for Hank's medicine and his complimentary bag of goodies." The saleswoman smiled holding up their things.

"Thank you" mumbled Grissom taking the bag from the woman.

"You two have a lovely day! And if you have any problems or questions about your new pet you just give us a call and we'll be happy to help," she said before disappearing around to the front.

Grissom and Sara stood silently while Nick had a smile spread across his face.

"I guess you found someone who gets along with your cockroaches then didn't ya Griss?" Nick laughed. "So you guys just got a dog huh? "

"Yep," replied Sara.

"So then this isn't like a first date, is it?"

"No Nicky, it's not."

"And that means…"

Sara and Grissom slowly nodded their heads.

"Man, I feel clueless." Nick huffed, "How long has this been going on? I mean, I've been with Mand..uh..my girl for about a year and we are just now getting a pup."

"You're dating Mandy?" Sara practically yelled.

"Hey, you're not the only two that can keep a secret around the lab. Really though, how long has it been?"

"A year and half last week," answered Grissom, "And Nicky we would really appreciate if…"

"Hey man," Nick cut him off, "You guys have nothing to worry about, I won't say a thing, and I'm totally happy for you guys."

"Thanks Nicky."

"Yeah, thank you Nick."

Nick pulled Sara into a hug, and shook Grissom's hand. He then knelt down and patted the dog on the head, "You have some really good parents buddy, you bee good for them okay?" Nick patted him on the head once more before standing and facing the couple again.

"Really guys, I'm truly happy for you." He smirked before adding, "And Griss remember, the dog is just the first step before having a baby."

Sara laughed and pulled on Hank's collar leaving a stunned looking Grissom in the middle of the dog kennel. "Come on honey, he was just joking."

Grissom followed after Sara out to the car and helped her get Hank in. "You know," he started, "all this talk about babies is making me want to practice." Grissom laughed and got into the car leaving a stunned Sara to shut the door.

The passenger door opened and Sara jumped in. "Drive bugman, drive."

Grissom hurried off in the direction of their new home while Sara looked in the back seat and smiled at the new addition to their slow growing family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to anyone sticking with the series! I really appreciate it. The only chapter I have left is Catherine and I'm hoping to get it up tomorrow sometime. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

It was a normal Tuesday night in Vegas and Grissom and Sara had decided to stay in. They walked Hank at the local park and were currently cuddled up on the couch watching an old movie.

"I like this," Grissom said while stroking Sara's hair, "nights off that we can just relax and not worry about anything."

Sara leaned up and kissed Grissom while running her fingers through his hair, "me too honey, me too."

She laid her head back down on his chest and relaxed continuing to watch the movie. After about 20 minutes Sara's stomach started to growl. "Hmm..hungry are we?" Grissom laughed.

"Yeah I guess so," Sara smiled, "what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't care dear; you're the one that's hungry"

"Why don't we make some lasagna? We could use your mother's recipe that you love so much."

"That sounds like a great idea."

A half an hour later Grissom was pouring two glasses or red wine while Sara was setting the rest of the table. Looking up Sara noticed him starring at her, "what?" she asked, "stop starring at me!"

"You're beautiful you know."

Sara blushed a mumbled a thank you before continuing to set the table.

He waited until she was finished setting the table before approaching her with their glasses of wine. Stopping in front of her he held out a glass which she gladly accepted. Both smiled before taking a sip. "I love you Sara."

She stepped closer setting her glass down and reaching her arms around his neck. She placed her lips lightly against his before adding more pressure. Pulling back slightly she sighed, "and I love you Gil, so much."

They sat quietly enjoying their dinner of vegetarian lasagna, salad and homemade garlic bread; music softly flowed throughout the house as few words were spoken or needed.

Both of their heads shot up at the sound of the doorbell and Hank ran toward the front door. "Who on Earth could that be?" Grissom asked.

"How should I know Gil? Technically this is your house."

"Hmm…good point." Grissom smiled before getting up to answer the door.

Sara started to stand, but Grissom motioned for her stay seated. He planned to quickly get rid of whoever was at the door and return to their dinner; it was probably just one the neighbor kids wanting to sell something.

Grissom opened the door preparing to see some kids, so when his eyes came to land on the face of Jim Brass he was quite surprised.

"Hey there Gil," Brass smiled, "I figured you forgot about our poker night so I brought the food and drinks myself." Brass had a box of pizza and a bottle of scotch in each hand waiting to be let in. "Well are you gonna let me in or are we going to play on your porch?"

"Right, Jim…about the poker, uh," Grissom stuttered trying to find an excuse so Brass would not want to come in. "You see I have this race, uh yea this cockroach race coming up, and I have them training on the table so…there's no room to play poker tonight."

"Come on Gil, we only do this once or twice a month. I don't mind waiting a little while so you can clean up the roach mess. I've got all the time in the world and a nice bottle of scotch."

Brass pushed his way into the house and headed for the kitchen. He smelled garlic bread and hoped there was some left over; it would go good with his pizza. "Man Gil, why did you make an entire pan of lasagna? You got a lady friend in here you don't want me to see?" Brass laughed at his own joke and headed toward the table.

It took Jim Brass, lead detective, about 2.4 seconds to realize that Gil Grissom was not eating dinner alone. "Sara?"

"Shit," was her reply. "Hey Jim, what are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm here for poker. What exactly are YOU doing here for is the better question."

"I can explain. See, what happened was…well….you see one time about, oh a year ago, I…"

"Hold on, a YEAR ago?"

"Are you gonna let me tell the story or not?" Sara questioned.

"Jim, I can explain," Grissom said coming into the dinning room, "You see…"

"Apparently I don't SEE. How in the hell did this happen?"

"Are you mad?" Sara asked nervously.

"No cookie, I'm not mad. I just want to find out how I missed this, for a year!" He laughed. "It's about damned time by the way."

"Well as I was saying," Grissom interrupted, "About a year ago I came to the realization that I was an idiot."

"Ha, like that was something new," Brass muttered under his breath.

"Jim are you going to let me explain or are you going to keep throwing out side comments?"

"I'm sorry, go on."

"Thank you," Grissom said making his way across the room to Sara's side. "So I came to the realization, and it only took about a week to muster up the courage to actually do something about it. I was worried Sara wasn't interested anymore, and more than that I was afraid I would lose the courage and her…forever.

"So one night I showed up at her doorstep with five roses, a box of chocolates and my collection of classic movies."

"Wow Gil, way to be romantic. Five roses, you couldn't at least spring for half a dozen." Looking at Sara he added, "And you accepted that? I hope he came with more flowers later."

"Actually Jim, those five were all I needed. Gil explained that there was one rose for each year I had been in Vegas. He said that there was one to represent each year that he love me, but couldn't find the words to explain at the time. It was the only apology I needed."

"And here I thought he was just being cheap," smirked Brass. "So that's it then huh? Happily together ever since?"

"Yeah right," huffed Grissom. "It took me three weeks to take her on a proper date, two months to actually say 'I love you', seven fights about where were staying that night, and about 48 dates cancelled because of work."

Jim took in all the information before turning to Sara, "Cookie, are you happy?"

"More than I ever could have imagined. Gil makes me very happy," Sara said while smiling up at Grissom and wrapping her arms around him.

"Good. As long it stays this way then, I will never have to kick your ass Gil. But let me tell you, the moment you hurt her I swear to God, you won't even…"

"Jim, I think he gets the idea."

"Yea, ok. Well then I guess I'm gonna take off. I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner."

"Jim wait!" Grissom said, "I've uh, been teaching Sara to play, if you want we can serve you up a plate and play after."

"Really?"

"Yea!" Sara smiled, "I mean, as long as you're ready to get your ass kicked."

"Bring it on Cookie, bring it."

The rest of the evening was spent playing cards and joking around.

"Sara?"

"Yeah Jim?"

"You're not invited to the next poker night. You're better than Gil is and I prefer to keep my money."

Sara laughed and hugged him saying goodnight. "I love you kiddo, you let me know if I ever need to pull my gun on this old guys behind."

"I love you too Jim. And thanks, but I've got a gun of my own if he screws up that bad."

"I can hear you both you know," Grissom added.

"We know," they replied in union.

Brass ended up losing a total of $32, but the knowledge that his best friend had finally gotten his stuff together and settled down with Sara was completely worth the loss of his money.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry this took so long to finish. I have been trying to write this chapter for about 2 weeks now, and am still not completely satisfied with it. But I finally something out that is acceptable and I hope you guys enjoy it! I want to thank everyone for their reviews and kind words and for sticking this one out with me! :)**

**ps. Any mistakes are mine, it's late and I'm tired but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! lol**

**

* * *

**

"Ok, yup, after shift. Yes dear. Ok, I love you too."

Catherine listened around the corner as Grissom hung up the phone. Who in the world was he talking to? "Dear?" "Love you?" She had some dirt to dig and Catherine was making it her personal goal to find out who Grissom was dating.

"Hey Gil," she said flowing into the room, "You busy?"

"Hello Catherine," Grissom responded hoping Catherine hadn't just heard him on the phone. "No, I'm just finishing up some paperwork."

"Oh, good. Well I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what might that be Catherine? Something bothering you about the job? Is it Greg again? I told him to stop waiting for you and Sara to get out of the showers…"

"What? He does that?" Catherine laughed, "No, it's not about Greg, although I am going to start paying more attention to him when I shower around here. Actually I was going to ask you about something."

"What is it Catherine?"

"Ok, well I've got this friend….

"Catherine if you are trying to set me up, I'm not interested."

"Gil, why do you always assume I'm trying to divulge into your personal life?"

"Because Catherine, most of the time you are."

"Hmph," Catherine leaned back in her chair and sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"So there is no way your interested then?"

"No. Sorry."

"Is it because you're dating someone else? You've been leaving work on time lately. I mean Gil, if you've got yourself a lady then I'm happy for ya, I swear. I just want to be in the loop is all."

"Catherine, there is no 'loop' to be in…I just," Grissom was cut off with the ringing of his cell phone.

"Excuse me Cath…Grissom."

"Oh really? Yes that's fine." Grissom continued to answer Sara's questions in a very short manner letting her know that he was not alone.

Catherine took the hint, got up and left Grissom's office whispering that she would be back to finish this conversation.

"Gosh honey, Catherine is trying to set me up with one of her friends again."

"No, Dear, stop laughing. It's really not that funny at all."

"No, it isn't. I'm hanging up now. Exactly, that's what I thought. Ok, I will see you soon then. I love you too. Bye"

Grissom hung up the phone for the second time. He got up from his desk and collected his things to return home. When leaving his office he just missed Catherine slipping around the corner and down the hallway with information overload running through her head.

­

* * *

"Mom, mom…where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart."

Lindsey ran down the hallway and into the kitchen where Catherine was making breakfast.

"What is it honey?"

"Ok, so there is this class at school, and we are learning all sorts of cool stuff about eating healthy, and cooking for ourselves."

"Ok…" Catherine said wondering what he daughter was about to ask.

"Well our teacher told us about this really cool store. Can we go mom, please? Can we?"

"Sure Linds, where is it?"

"That's the thing, see it's a little further away than the normal grocery store, but it's supposed to be so good for you, and my teacher said…"

"Linds, settle down, it's okay. If you are going to eat this healthy food and are interested in trying it then I'm definitely willing to drive you there."

Lindsey hugged her mom and ran back to her bedroom.

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Hey Babe, you ready to go shopping?"

"Not until I've punished you for laughing at me early about Catherine."

"Punish me huh?"

"Yep" Grissom said while pinning Sara against the island of their kitchen and attacking her mouth. He slowly assaulted her neck before moving back up to her mouth for one final kiss.

"That was a punishment?" Sara said breathlessly.

"The best kind I think." Grissom smirked.

"Agreed" Smiled Sara before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

* * *

"Ok, so it's called 'Apples for you'"

"Hmm…clever" Said Catherine pulling off the highway. "Should be easy enough to find with the GPS."

"Sweet, thanks again for driving me mom."

"No problem sweetheart."

Ten minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of 'Apples for you' and walked inside. It was a cute store, at one time was probably an old house and each of the rooms was dedicated to something different. The front room was filled with organic pastas and sauces with different kinds of vegetables.

The next room was filled with anything from cereal to chips to fruit snacks, everything organic of course. And the back room had juices, fruit, a cooler of different cuts of meat, and a collection of small random items people may throw in the basket before checking out.

'This is a nice little store' Catherine thought to herself, 'although it is a little pricey.'

Lindsey took off as soon as they were in the store so Catherine hung back browsing the different kinds of meat they offered.

"Schools going good, that is actually how I found out about this place," said Lindsey.

'Well that's odd, I wonder who she could be talking to here.' Catherine thought overhearing Lindsey's voice.

"Wow Linds, that's great." Replied Sara, "I'm really glad that you are enjoying school."

"Yea, my mom is glad too I think. She should be around here someone actually."

"Oh, she is? I thought you'd be here with friends."

"No, not this time. I thought it would be fun if me and mom did this together. I'll go and try to find her."

"Sure, yea that's great." Sara said unsure of herself.

Lindsey spotted her mom around the corner and pulled her by the arm into the room Sara was in. "Mom, look who I found."

"Well hey there Sara." Catherine said, noticing Sara looked a little nervous.

"Hey Cath. What brings you to this side of town?" Sara asked looking around.

"Oh, just shopping with Linds. She heard about this place at school so we thought we'd check it out. Do you come here often?"

"Uh, yea actually a few times month. It's just easiest to find organic and vegetarian stuff here."

"Yea I bet. I was just looking through all the stuff they have, a pretty big variety for such a small store."

At that moment Grissom was about to walk in and meet Sara. He noticed who she was talking to however and tried to sneak away without being seen.

"Hey, Uncle Gil! Over here Uncle Gil"

"Oh, hey Lindsey, Catherine, Sara. What brings you guys here?"

"I heard about this place from school, and Sara said she comes here all the time. Don't ya Sara?"

"Yup, yea it's uh, you know easier to find stuff here."

"Right, ok well I was just leaving actually so I guess I will see you guys all later then."

"Yea ok, bye Griss."

"Bye Gil." "Bye Uncle Gil!"

Grissom left the store empty handed but waited in the car until Sara was done shopping. She said he goodbyes to Catherine and Lindsey and hurried through the store. She was just getting into the passenger seat of the car when Catherine and Lindsey exited the store.

"Thanks again for bringing me here mom. I hope we like this food."

"Me too Linds. I still can't believe Gil and Sara were both here though."

"Why is that so weird mom? Look, they even drove together," Lindsey said pointing across the parking lot.

'Well I'll be damned,' Catherine thought to herself. 'No wonder he never wanted to accept my blind dates.'


End file.
